Many existing general purpose bombs are designed to be detonated by a fuze initiation system that contains an explosive detonation train that typically contains a detonator and detonator lead that are located off-center (or offset) with respect to a hollow cylinder fuze booster charge in order to accommodate electrical cabling conduit that passes through the fuze booster. When used in combination with easily-detonated secondary main charge explosive fills, the offset initiation system of the explosive train is not typically a problem. However, more and more existing bomb and warhead designs are transitioning to insensitive main charge explosive fills in order to make the munition less responsive to unintended stimuli. Unfortunately, the complex geometry and multi-transient asymmetries created by an offset detonator system (as it will be referred to hereinafter) using an off center detonator lead complicates the shock-to-detonation transition process within the explosive detonation train, and impedes optimal detonation transfer to the main charge explosive fill. Furthermore, the offset detonator system leads to uncooperative detonation spreading behaviors, corner turning deficiencies, or other propagation problems that affect initiation and explosive performance in the main fill thereby rendering the explosive train ineffective for use with warheads filled with an insensitive explosive.